


Silence

by CanAm77



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hemipenis, M/M, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanAm77/pseuds/CanAm77
Summary: Lee liked to fight alone, it worked well for him until the Red Legion attacked and he was stuck on the Moon without his Light or Ghost. Vaksor was a Fallen Captain who was exiled from his kind ages ago. Maybe they have a chance if they stick together.





	Silence

Lee figured it was time to return to the Tower soon, he was running low on supplies. He was restless and the patrols on the moon were slim to none. He hated going to the Tower just as much as the Vanguard hated him being there. Lee didn’t personally hate the Vanguard, he just wasn’t one to follow orders for the most part. Nor did he work well in Fireteams.

He was amused by the reports in his file. Cayde’s stated he didn’t play well with others. Commander Zavala’s said he was undisciplined and behaved in a manner unfitting for a Titan or any Guardian. Ikora’s said he only answered to himself, taking the Vanguard’s missions as simple suggestions.

Then there was the Crucible. He was one of the few Guardians who had been suspended. Lord Shaxx said he appreciated his enthusiasm but the match was over when he said so.

He liked being alone and liked fighting. And when he wasn’t fighting he liked silence. Even his Ghost communicated mainly through text via his data pad and HUD. His Ghost was upset in the beginning by the lack of vocal communication, but over time it understood. They mutually came to like each other over the years. It took time but they resolved their miscommunications and misunderstandings. His Ghost was the only friend he had.

Just one last pass around the Ocean of Storms.

‘Hive activity in a cave southeast of here marked on your map.’ The message displayed on his HUD from his Ghost.

One last group of enemies before leaving. Easy. Just enough to take the edge off before dealing with everyone at The Tower. He spotted them well before arriving. A Knight, several Acolytes, and a half dozen or so Thrall.

He jumped off his Sparrow, rifle ready. The closest Thrall was killed instantly with a headshot. The rest of the Hive growled and shrieked in fury. The Knight and Acolytes readied their weapons while the Thrall charged him, another fell dead from his rifle.

As he was aiming for another Thrall, intense pain seared through him. It wasn’t just pain, he felt weak. He could barely move or stay on two feet. His Light was gone, he could feel the emptiness. No arc energy to summon to defend himself with. His Ghost… what happened to it?

The first Thrall closed in, he was knocked backward to the ground. For the moment his armor protected him from the fatal slashes of the Thrall’s claws. But the gap where his bodysuit was exposed on his shoulder between his arm and chest armor was torn open. He gritted out in pain.

Those same bloodied claws came up, going for his throat no doubt. He waited for the impending attack but there was a silver slash and the Hive was decapitated. He was stunned for a moment, unsure what happened.

Lee craned his neck back and there was an Eliksni, a Fallen Captain. Tattered green cape indicating he was of The House of Exile. The Hive hesitated at their new adversary, after a brief pause their assault was turned to the Captain.

The Titan didn’t understand anything that was happening. He was dazed, no Light and a Fallen coming to his aid. But he wasn’t one to complain about still being alive. He slowly stood up, bringing his rifle up. He took careful aim not to hit the Captain, he knew if the Eliksni died he had no chance against this many Hive without Light and being injured. While he didn’t trust whatever motives the Captain had, the Exile also wasn’t actively trying to kill him.

The Shock Blades easily sliced through the Hive. Lee quickly came to believe he had no chance against the Captain in his condition. He fired several shots to help destroy the Hive.

After the final Hive fell they looked at each other for a long time. Their weapons not quite in an offensive position but also not put away. Lee lowered this rifle further then strapped it to his back. The Eliksni slowly sheathed his blades.

“What do you want?” Lee was feeling faint and he needed to contact the Vanguard somehow.

The Captain pointed to Lee’s shoulder.

He looked down and seen blood from his earlier wound. It must have been deeper than he thought. It was hard to tell, everything hurt since his Light was ripped from him. He was feeling dizzy and stumbled.

The Captain cautiously approached him, lower arm outstretched. Lee let the unusual Captain support him with that arm. He didn’t resist when he was led away, he just leaned heavily on the Eliksni. He was led to a nearby cave with a cloaked door.

Once inside he realized they were in an old bunker from the Golden Age. He was guided to a chair and gladly sat down. He watched as the Captain moved to the controls and activated the artificial atmosphere. The Captain opened one of the storage cabinets, returning with a standard issue medical kit.

“Why are you helping me?”

The Captain looked at him but offered no explanation.

“Can you understand me?”

The Captain nodded. After a moment of silence between them, the Eliksni removed the green scarf wrapped around his neck and pulled down the part of the bodysuit that covered his neck. A scar ran from the left side of his jaw to the center of his throat then downward beyond what he could see.

“You can’t talk.”

A single nod.

“Can I leave if I want to?”

Another nod. The Captain moved closer and touched his chest plate, the Eliksni squinted his eyes and tilted his head in question.

“My Light?”

The Captain nodded.

“I know as much as you, I have no idea what happened.” He laughed dryly, “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not good.”

After a nod of understanding the Captain tapped the medical kit.

“Thank you,” he accepted the box.

The Eliksni gave a slight bow and retreated to the other side of the bunker.

Lee opened the medical kit and started treating his injury. He had no idea what to think of the situation he was in. But without his Ghost, he had no way of accessing his ship or contacting the Vanguard. His ship sat uselessly cloaked in orbit.

*

Lee woke up and felt worse than before he fell asleep. He was hot and nauseous. His wound throbbed and it hit him. It was common to end up with an infection that spread fast after being clawed by a Thrall. At least if you didn’t have Light.

He could only hope the bunker was stocked with antibiotics. He stood up and shuffled to the medical cabinet. When he opened it the noise woke the sleeping Eliksni, who watched him.

He rummaged through the contents, finding nothing that would help him. “Shit, shit, shit,” Lee cursed and weakly hit the cabinet. He closed it and rested his head against the door, it was cool and felt good against his fevered head.

He heard a click and looked over. The Captain was standing next to him, the obvious source of the click. Lee went to the chair he had fallen asleep in and sat down, already exhausted.

“No antibiotics.”

The Captain cocked his head in question.

“I appreciate you trying to help me even if I don’t understand why. But the infection I have from the Thrall’s claws is going to take me out. No medicine here.”

The Captain pointed to the Titan then at the chair he was on.

“You want me to stay here?”

A single nod.

“I’m in no shape to leave anyhow.”

The Captain retrieved his blades and left immediately. He wished he could understand this Eliksni.

*

Vaksor activated his stealth and stuck to the shadows as much as possible. There was an old facility not too far that he remembered seeing human medication. Something his kind wouldn’t have taken since most were ineffective or poisonous.

He long ago lost his blind hatred for Guardians. The Hive were who they should hate. Guardians and humans were misguided, not something that needed to be sterilized like the Thrall or Vex. But he had no problem killing Guardians who were looking for a fight.

He knew it was that very thinking that wound up making him an Exile and mute. Even the majority of the Exiles didn’t care for him. That’s why he lived alone. The Exiles wouldn’t cast him out though, he was too efficient killing Hive. Twenty Dregs couldn’t kill as many as he could in a day.

Some said he was just like Variks. That was untrue, Variks was a traitor. What he wanted was to end their war with the Guardians so they could rebuild their society. Their young knew nothing except war. The number of Dregs there were showed how weak they were as a race. Consuming the amount of Ether required to be a Captain shouldn’t be such an honor. They needed to focus on acquiring or manufacturing more Ether through Servitors or any other means.

Vaksor hadn’t initially intended on helping the Guardian. He had been tracking the group of Hive when the Titan swooped in. He assumed he was going to have to fight the Titan after he killed the Hive. Then he realized the Guardian was actually hurt. Curiosity got the better of him, even more so when he touched the Guardian and realized he no longer held any Light.

He entered the building and took several halls to the room he was looking for. He paused as he looked over the countless bottles, unsure what the human needed.

Vaksor heard a noise behind him and turned, but it was too late. His upper left arm was hit, he could feel the burn immediately. He dodged to the side and pulled out his blades, ignoring the pain in his arm.

Three Acolytes screeched at him, angered by his presence. They must have nested in here since the last time he came through. He dodged several more shots while advancing towards them. His blades tore through the trio. Once they fell he heard heavy footsteps behind him and dodged out of the way at the last moment. A Knight’s heavy sword landed where he just had been.

Vaksor used his speed to his advantage. He knew he wasn’t physically as strong as the Knight but was much quicker. He quickly wore the Hive down, darting around him and cutting his husk time and time again. With an angry roar, the Knight rushed him, but Vaksor dodged it and brought one of his blades high then down to the back of the Knight’s neck. The partially decapitated Knight fell gracelessly to the floor.

Once Vaksor caught his breath, his arm started to burn. He cursed himself, it had been a sloppy mistake. He returned to the medication with a sack that was on the other side of the room. Having no clue what the human needed he grabbed one of each.

*

Lee woke to his shoulder being nudged. He blinked, hot and groggy. When his eyes focused the Eliksni was standing in front of him. He accepted the sack that was being handed to him. He opened it and looked at the contents. Dozens of bottles of medications.

He realized the Captain must have grabbed an assortment since he had no clue what medicine was needed. “Thank you.”

A nod.

Lee spread the bottles out on one of the counters, hoping to recognize what he needed. Once he was confident he found the right one he got some water from the tap and took the first dose.

When he turned the Eliksni was removing his armor on his upper left arm. His arm was injured, an energy blast from a Hive weapon by the looks of it.

“You ran into Hive.”

The Captain looked at him, his four eyes offered no expression.

“I’m sorry.”

The Captain gave a slight shrug of one shoulder and resumed taking care of the wound.

“Do you need help?”

A shake of the head indicating no, then he pointed to one of the cots at the other side of the facility.

He was still very tired and worn out, it would take time for his temperature to lower. Once he was on the cot, he fell asleep almost immediately.

*

When Vaksor finished dressing his wound he turned to the sleeping Titan. Every Guardian Vaksor had ever run into was smaller than him, but this human seemed smaller than the typical male of his race. Unlike the Eliksni, a Guardian’s strength couldn’t be measured by size.

Since the severance of his race and the queen of The Reef, he hadn’t seen many humans without their helmets on. Even then, he didn’t see many humans as most didn’t frequent The Reef. This human’s eyes were green, close to the shade of his cloak. He had more tattoos and markings than the other humans he had seen, and he had only been able to see his face, neck, hands, and part of his shoulder between changing bandages.

While Vaksor was gone the Titan had removed his armor and arranged it neatly on one of the counters with his weapon. The human slept in his black and gray bodysuit. Vaksor walked over to the Titan armor and touched it, there were deep scratches and grooves from battle. He didn’t think this was a particularly young Guardian. A young Guardian would have probably seen him as a threat no matter what. This one was calm enough to understand if the situation he was in was threatening or not.

Still, he wondered why the Titan was at ease with him. Maybe he was curious too. Or maybe this was just survival for him.

*

The next few days Lee didn’t do much of anything except recuperate. He silently watched the Captain when he was around. The Eliksni seemed to have a schedule to patrol for Hive.

He knew he needed to find a way to Earth or a way to communicate with the Vanguard. But a few more days couldn’t hurt. The situation he was in was fascinating. He liked watching the Captain, he was graceful in a way he had never appreciated the Eliksni for. He found there was something calming about being in the Eliksni’s presence.

Even though Lee didn’t talk much to the Captain, he was talking a lot more than he usually did. His Ghost would have probably been happy if he could have heard him the past few days.

The Captain returned again and was inspecting his gear.

Lee walked over to him, “Do you have any way to communicate your name to me?”

The Captain studied him for a moment before retrieving one of his Shock Blades to show him. At the base of the blade was writing engraved into the metal, he could identify it as Eliksni but not read it. “I can’t read or speak your language.”

The Captain turned it over and that side read, ‘Vaksor.’ He realized this engraving meant that at one point Vaksor was in the Reef, which explained why he was able to understand him.

Lee read it out loud, “Vaksor. Am I pronouncing that right?”

A nod, then the Captain pointed to him.

“My name is Lee.” He paused before asking, “Do you want me to go? I really have no idea if you want anything from me or why you’re allowing me here.”

Vaksor looked at him, unable to communicate.

He knew there was something different about this Captain. He was alone with no Dregs. Very strange especially since the Exiles didn’t have many Captains.

“Are you opposed to me staying here?”

Vaksor shook his head no.

“Do you want anything from me?”

Another shake.

“Thank you. Can I go on a patrol with you?”

Vaksor inclined his head in question.

“I’m not used to sitting around like this.”

Vaksor nodded, but Lee was fairly certain the Captain was uneasy about it.

“I’ll join your next patrol.”

*

Lee joined Vaksor for several patrols. At first, it was a bit awkward but they found a rhythm and made it work well.

Lee noticed how stunning Vaksor was with his blades and agile moves. The Titan found himself admiring the Eliksni, the broad shoulders, and narrow waist. Long shapely legs. The lean muscle that flexed beneath the armor and bodysuit. How big he was.

Lee never had any relationships as a Guardian. No casual flings. So the first time he thought how attractive the Eliksni was, he was caught completely off guard.

If he would have been alone during this realization he would have laughed. This would be another thing the Vanguard would add to their long list of reasons why they disliked him if they found out. But the thought of leaving Vaksor was quickly becoming unappealing. Before this, he had never wanted to stay in anyone’s company for any period of time.

He had the patrol route memorized but at the end of this particular patrol, the Captain headed away from the bunker. Vaksor wouldn’t be able to tell him where they were going so he didn’t ask. He followed Vaksor into an old building. They went through several rooms before stopping, Vaksor slid a cabinet to the side, revealing another door.

They went in and a Servitor was waiting. The noise it made sounded like it didn’t care for the Captain’s company. Vaksor put his claw on it which seemed to reassure it. He wondered why Vaksor didn’t bring the Servitor with him on his patrols like the other Eliksni did.

“Why doesn’t it accompany you when you patrol?”

He wasn’t expecting an answer but Vaksor walked around to the side he couldn’t see and pointed. When Lee went around it he saw the damage it had. “It needs to be repaired. Is it still able to supply you with Ether?”

A nod.

Lee watched as Vaksor resupplied his Ether. It didn’t take much time. Lee stepped close to it and placed his hand on it, he could feel its warmth through his gloves. The noise the Servitor made this time didn’t sound so angry.

“Thank you.”

Vaksor looked at him in question.

“I know you didn’t have to spare me or let me accompany you.”

Vaksor nodded.

“Can you read or write my language?”

A shake no.

Lee was disappointed. He would have loved to communicate with him better. Maybe they could come up with something eventually if they stayed together any length of time. He knew he needed to contact the Vanguard soon.

*

Trans Am hummed, relaxed with his feet on the controls of his ship. His ship had never been something to be proud of. He didn't take care of it besides basic maintenance. He smoked, drank and ate in it.

Sparkles, Trans Am's Ghost, flitted around the cabin anxiously. "This is a bad idea."

Trans Am smiled widely with his eyes shut, "Probably."

"You do know Lee doesn't particularly like you, right?"

"Lee doesn't like himself."

Sparkles moved close to the Warlock's face, "The Moon is restricted for landing. You do not have the authorization to do this."

He opened his eyes finally, "I don't. I am aware I don't have back up or resources. I also don't have a commander. Zavala, Cayde, and Ikora are missing. Do you think anyone is going to look for Lee?"

Sparkles was silent for a pause. "Do you think he is alive on the Moon without Light? No one else was on the Moon when the Red Legion attacked. Even with your Light back, you aren't safe in a Hive infested zone."

Trans Am shrugged, "Do you really think I'm safe anywhere?"

*

Vaksor didn't like the way the Titan paced. It was unsettling. The bunker had been peaceful and routine rigid. And now this Guardian occupied his space freely. 

He stood up abruptly and decided to leave the bunker. Patrol or just walk, it didn't matter. He didn't want to continue to watch Lee without purpose. The Eliksni didn't have to turn to know the Guardian was following him.

The few mobs of Hive they ran into were easily eliminated. Lee fought alongside him like they had trained their whole lives together. Vaksor realized that was what was bothering him.

This Lightless Guardian, who he should have killed, was working in harmony with him in battle. There was no reason for either to have trusted each other. And yet here they were, trusting one another. Vaksor knew this was going to end. Lee would want to return to his own kind.

He could feel his pace slow, chastising himself for longing for companionship. Lee wasn't going to be here long, he knew that. Restlessness pooled deep in the Captain. Without second thinking it, he activated his stealth and disappeared.

*

Lee immediately shifted stance to a defensive position. Vaksor went invisible. There had to be an enemy near.

The Titan looked around carefully. Minutes passed slowly without anything happening. Vaksor didn't reappear.

"Vaksor?"

He knew the Eliksni couldn't vocally reply but still hoped for some sign. A moment later he was slammed against the building he was near. His gun clattered to the ground. He scrambled to put some distance between himself and his assailant.

"LEE!"

Before Lee had a chance to fully realize it was Trans Am and not an enemy, the Warlock was grabbed by the back of his robes and hoisted off the ground.

Vaksor finally reappeared, clutching the flailing Awoken. One claw rested on the hilt of his Shockblade as if he was deciding whether or not Trans Am was a danger.

Lee could see the flames start to form on the Warlock's fists.

The Titan quickly put out both hands, "Stop stop stop!"

Vaksor lowered the Warlock until his boots were back on the ground. But not entirely releasing his grip on the robes.

Lee said, "I know him, you can let him go." 

Trans Am jerked around and squared off with the Fallen. "Who the fuck are you?"

Lee put a hand on the Warlock's shoulder, "Step it back a notch. This is Vaksor and I'd be dead if it wasn't for him."

"In that case, thank you."

Vaksor remained tense.

"Not talkative?"

Lee shook his head, "He can't."

"Oh." Trans Am didn't know anything about his previous life, but he did know Eliksni sign language. He could only assume that came from living in the Reef. 'Thank you,' he signed.

Vaksor was surprised, dropping his tense posture because of it. It was ages since anyone signed anything to him. 'I apologize for grabbing you.'

Trans Am grinned behind his helmet, 'No worries.'

"You can talk to him?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," Trans Am turned back to Lee and hugged him. "I can't believe you're alive."

"Me neither," Lee took a step back to put some space between them.

Vaksor didn't like the way this Warlock showed up out of nowhere and touched Lee so casually.

"Found yourself a big friend," Trans Am said with a hint of amusement.

Lee shrugged, "He doesn't slam me against walls."

Trans Am laughed, "Sorry, I was just so happy to see you. Being on the Moon without Light? Kind of grim."

"Speaking of which. Has everyone had their Light returned?"

The Warlock shook his head, "I'm the only one so far. Long story, but I found a shard of the Traveler. Let's get off of this rock and get you back to Earth. The Red Legion needs their ass kicked. " He paused and tone went somber, "I thought you were dead because I found your Ghost." He pulled the damaged Ghost out of a pouch.

Lee silently took it. Several cracks and a small chunk missing from the core.

"Maybe we could try to find someone who could fix it?" Trans Am suggested. "Sparkles can get you back to your ship and we can leave anytime."

Lee's gloved thumb traced the deepest crack. "Who is accounted for that could?"

"I don't know."

Lee turned the dead Ghost over several times. The reality of his situation sunk in further. He was Lightless. His Ghost was dead and even in the best of situations, Ghosts were not typically fixable. "I think I'm going to stay here, T."

"What?! Why? You aren't safe here."

Lee didn't respond. He was glad Trans Am survived. But, he wanted to stay here. He liked the company of the Captain. He didn't know why or how to explain it.

Vaksor didn't understand what Lee was thinking. This was the Guardian's chance to return to his home. Maybe even regain his Ghost or Light. 'What would he gain by staying here?' Vaksor signed to the Warlock.

Trans Am cocked his head in consideration, 'Nothing I am aware of. Are you a factor?'

'Me?'

'Yes, you. Is there... I don't know, something going on between you two?'

'I helped him find medicine and he patrols with me. We kill the Hive.'

'Not what I'm asking.'

'He should return with you.'

Trans Am nodded. "Lee, he thinks you should come back with me." When he didn't get a response, "We need you. Earth is fucked. I know you don't have much love for the Vanguard, but they are scattered and missing. We really need someone like you who thrives running lone missions. Let the Hive have the Moon, no one needs you here."

Lee looked to Vaksor, hoping to find him in disagreement with Trans Am. But he knew T was right. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow. Let me rest and gather my things."

*

A heavy silence fell in the bunker. Lee really didn't have anything to gather, he could have rested in his ship on the way back to Earth. He had no need to return and everyone knew it.

“You could have let me die,” Lee thought aloud. “Could have killed me.”

Vaksor tilted his head in question.

“I don't know how to repay you or thank you. I am grateful.” He let out a sigh, "I don't want to leave. I'm not sure if I even understand why."

The Captain was frustrated with the situation, drawing it out like this when it was soon to end. Vaksor backed Lee against the wall, barely not touching him. Maybe the Warlock was onto something. Maybe there was something unspoken between them.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Vaksor couldn’t answer that question even if he still had his voice. He didn’t know why he had taken to this human. He only knew he didn’t want him to come to any harm. He nearly jumped back when Lee’s hands went to his hips. He allowed it as it wasn’t aggressive.

Lee looked down, “You know I like being here with you, right?”

Vaksor inclined his head. Human language was much more confusing than Eliksni’s. They used metaphors and certain words had multiple meanings or varied intensity. Like could mean similar and that didn’t make too much sense since they were so different. But the other meaning of like might sum up his own feelings. He found it agreeable or maybe even desirable being with the Titan.

“Would you take off your mask and helmet for me?”

He inclined his head further, wanting an explanation for the request.

“I’ve never seen you. Please? Spend the night with me.”

Going without Ether for a short period of time wouldn’t hurt him, Dregs did it all the time. Ether was more of a nutrient to strengthen them and make them grow. Eliksni wouldn’t request such a thing. But he was inclined to humor the Titan. There was no harm in it. He turned off his ether supply and removed his mask. His helmet came off easily a few moments later, setting it on the counter next to them.

He didn’t expect the Titan to touch his face, but maybe he should have. Humans were so warm, the feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The human’s fingers were soft running along his mandibles, he couldn’t help but open them slightly. Fingers ran between where they normally touched when relaxed. He closed both sets of eyes. He didn’t understand why Lee wanted this, but also didn’t want him to stop. There wasn’t a spot of his face that wasn’t mapped out. Those warm fingers left his face entirely too soon.

He opened his eyes to look at the Titan. Lee was breathing heavy, pale skin colored like when he was fevered. He brought one of his claws to Lee’s cheek, it wasn’t too hot to the touch though. The Titan sighed and pressed his face against the Eliksni’s claw. Maybe he wanted to be touched in the same manner? Lee rubbed his face against his claw. He had always wondered what lips felt like and took the opportunity. They were soft and gave entirely to any pressure, unlike his mandibles. 

Lee’s hands were back at Vaksor’s hips. They weren’t quite so gentle this time, finding a spot between his armor and belt. Vaksor liked that rough grip and realized he wanted this human in an entirely physical way. He took a step backward, unsure if this was a wise idea or if Lee was of the same thinking. 

Lee followed, “Should we stop?”

Vaksor knew that was the important question here. Physically they could make it work, they weren’t the first ones that wound up in a situation like this. Socially this was heavily unaccepted by both of their races. Even them being friendly like they were was. 

It had many years since he had a mate. And now it would be near impossible for him to find another with him being an Exile and outcast. But it wasn’t just the fact that he wanted a mate. He wanted this frustrating, strange human to be his mate.

The Eliksni wanted to continue. The last time he was touched outside of battle was when his throat was slit open to make him mute. But the last time he was touched intimately like this? He couldn’t remember. Part of him ached for this. He didn’t dwell on the fact that he was alienated from his kind, but it didn’t change the fact that he was lonely.

If the human was willing, why should they stop?

He shook his head.

A moment later Lee removed Vaksor’s scarf, warm mouth finding the cool Eliksni skin. All four arms wrapped around the small Titan, pulling him as close as possible. It wasn’t nearly close enough. 

Lee started removing his own armor, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. Vaksor took that as a hint and started doing the same. They helped each other peel there bodysuits off.

Vaksor wanted to scent and taste his partner. A moment later Lee found himself sprawled out on the floor. Dozens of sharp teeth raked his flesh gently, forked tongue tasted him endlessly. Two clawed hands held him in place while the other two felt and squeezed the soft skin.

Lee found himself effectively pinned to the floor unable to do much of anything besides quiver beneath the large alien. He knew Eliksni were built different and hadn’t entirely thought the logistics out. He was able to free one of his trapped legs and hooked it around Vaksor, forcing them closer together. Two slick, hard cocks pressed against his lower abdomen. 

“Hey, big guy,” Lee rolled his hips up against Vaksor. Four bright eyes focused on his. “Don’t be gentle.”

Vaksor took the hint and flipped the small titan over onto his knees and pressed his face against the floor. One of his claws held the back of the Titan’s neck, two held onto his hips. Leaving his fourth free to take one of his cocks and press it against Lee’s ass. The Titan whimpered beneath him but didn’t struggle. Vaksor expected more of a struggle to establish who would submit and found it thrilling that Lee seemed to want this.

Lee moaned into his forearm as Vaksor pressed into him, stretching him out. He wasn’t disappointed, Vaksor fucked him hard and fast. Claws dug into him and held him in place. One claw let go of Lee’s left hip then reached under him to wrap around his sex.

Vaksor was amused by the string of curses and groans he got out of the Titan while stroking his cock. The Captain’s other cock ached, wanting to be buried deep in Lee. He fucked Lee faster, trying to reach his first climax as quickly as possible. As soon as pleasure was over from coming in the Guardian, he pulled out and replaced it with his other cock.

Lee was loving the feeling of having no control over the situation. Vaksor leaned down, putting more weight on him. Forked tongue and sharp teeth explored the back of his neck and ears. That was just what he needed to throw him over the edge. He was vaguely aware of Vaksor hitting his second orgasm shortly after.

Lee smiled to himself, finding them in an absolutely undignified heap on the floor. He squirmed around until he faced Vaksor. He pressed a kiss to the Eliksni’s mandibles.


End file.
